This invention relates to a magnetic tape-record/playback apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus of the type which has an improved mechanism in association with fast forward/rewind operation especially suitable for a tape player adapted to be mounted on a dashboard of an automobile.
It is essential that a tape player has a function of providing a fast forward/rewind mode of tape feed as well as a normal tape feed mode to reproduce portions desired, to repeat reproduction, or to attain various modes of reproducing and recording. In response to these requirements, there have been proposed various fast forward/rewind mechanisms for tape player. Such mechanisms as known generally have an operating portion, such as a pushbutton or a knob, provided separately from operating portions of other mechanisms in the tape player and arranged on the front panel of the tape player together with said other operating portions. In case the so arranged tape player is used for a mobile stereo and especially where the player is assembled with a pushbutton tuner, a considerable number of operating buttons or knobs are disposed along the front panel of the assembly. This will possibly make the user be embarrassed as to which button or knob should be operated. It is therefore desired to reduce the number of the buttons or knobs arranged on the front panel. This is also desirable for other mobile units than mobile stereo which are mounted on the dashboard of an automobile in view of a fact that the mobile units with a reduced number of operating portions are advantageous to be mounted in a restricted space such as a driver's room etc.